


Grab Some Energon With Me

by QueenHeather



Category: Brawl and Slipstream, Energon - Fandom, Epic Kiss - Fandom, First Love - Fandom, Transformers: War for Cybertron, cute - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHeather/pseuds/QueenHeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was digging through my old files the other day when I come across the first fanfiction I had ever wrote and by far one of the cutest I have ever wrote. I didn't change anything so may be a bunch of grammar mistakes but don't dis. This is a rare shipping that I absolutely adore and love to write on. It happened towards the end of the war for Cybertron while the mighty planet was starting to crumble and the autobots are trying to board the arc. I tried to keep the characters as cannon as I could so hope you guys enjoy. (ends the best bit lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab Some Energon With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the shipping and il try upload more when I get the chance. Warning my grammar may not be the best as like I said in the summary this was the first fic I wrote and I was younger when I did so. My skills have improved since.

Grab some energon with me?

Slipstream stood by Megatron while he ordered his troops across Cybertron's war struck surface, she could hear his powerful voice growling at them as she stood arms crossed almost motionless besides him. She never cared much for his orders and made sarcastic remarks while he was yapping on about this, what she thought 'pointless war' finally he turned to her pointing his talon towards a small group of soldiers called the Combacticon's "you will give them air support as they board the autobots pathetic ship" Megatrons voice boomed in her audio receptors but for once she didn't retaliate she just replied simply "yes /lord/ Megatron" she still grudges at calling him lord though. Once Megatron finally stopped ranting and left to lead a squad away slipstream ordered her fleet of seekers to the air but just as she was about to take off herself she felt a servo rest on her shoulder, leaping around with her weapons drawn slipstreams blade stops at a large mechs throat "just wantin' to wish such a pretty fem bot good luck" his deep voice somehow relaxed the young seeker and she slowly lowered her blade "hmm.. your the one who will need the luck" she smirks pushing his hand from her shoulder "the names Brawl" he gives her a slight grin as she glanced up to his glowing yellow visor "do me a favour and return from this fight id love to take you on an energon run" his grin growing slightly she can barely move from his gaze, his deep voice throwing her off guard but a sudden voice sounded from his comm link throwing her back into reality "brawl we need you over here its time to form Bruticus" his mask closed over his face then he ran off across the battle field shouting back to her "Il see you for that energon later!" slipstream laughed a little as she transformed blasting to the sky still deeply lost in thought and whispers to herself "that offer doesnt sound so bad" 

After a while of blasting down ariel bots and firing missiles at ground troops slipstream lost track of time that mech was still on her mind "SLIPSTREAM MOVE!!" Her brother Thundercracker shouted "wait wha....ahhh" she yelped in pain as a missile smashes into her left wing and she begins to fall to the planets surface then blank...

~~~

Slipstream woke to the muffled sounds of gun shots and fighting in the distance laying there afraid to move. Her was vision blurred and unbelievable pain coming from her shoulder was preventing her from wanting to stand but surprisingly the gun shots and war cries calmed her. She closed her optics to listen and through the loud horrifying sounds she could hear a silence where she lay, the war sounded distant and she could hear waves near her, water overlapping calmly. About an hour later she was able sit up and see her surroundings, she was next to the sea of rust and on the horizon she could see the war raging on "I wonder if my brothers are ok and if hes thinking of me... Brawl was it" she forces herself to her feet enjoying the unusual calm feeling wishing they were there with her. Giving a groan of pain she attempts to stumble back towards the war struck cities of the once great Cybertron"Id better find a medic" she talks to try keep herself calm herself and keep her hopes high as the decepticons were not ones for helping injured soldiers they would rather shoot them. "Needin' a hand" a deep, handsome voice sounded out, she glanced up to find the combacticon Brawl standing with a arm he had ripped from a autobot "I got one here" she couldn't help but let out a small laugh but winces soon after. "what are you doing here?" She seemed confused "I saw you fall so I come out here to find you" his unexpected answer flung her off guard once again with his deep voice just like when he first spoke to her but she was keeping her stern voice up "why would you do such a stupid thing?" "Why wouldn't I?"was his soft reply she was speechless, not even a sarcastic remark came to her mind, he steps closer placing his servo under her chin and looking down into her optics "everything ok? your not usually this quiet around megatron or your brothers" she cant stop herself from gazing back at the the huge tank of a mech and take that quite literally he does transform into a tank "you notice me? I have never seen you" she only muttered this to him and he thinks about his answer "your always too busy to notice and if you ask me your also a damn good distraction on the battlefield" she gasps with a small frown forming "d-distraction? how dare you speak of your command..nmnmnm" her words were cut off by a soft kiss and she couldn't stop herself from kissing back. Brawl slid hes servos down to her hips pulling her closer, Slipstream let out a quiet moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting about her injuries all her pain and worries seemed to just fade away in the cool breeze around them, brawl pushes his glossa into her mouth and to her shock she pressed hers back, there glossa's soon became entwined. As she strokes the back of his neck he slowly breaks the kiss leaving a trail of saliva still connecting there glossa and he grins "that was even better than i thought it would be" she frowns but cant hold it for long, slowly it turns to a smile yet she was stricken speechless again. "lets get you to a medic" he swiftly adds "and that energon" she blushed darkly and he swept her from her feet carrying her in his arms back towards the raging war, she cuddles against his chest her voice soft "you know for once I feel safe" he replies "il make sure it stays that way"


End file.
